a year goes by
by CheerBabe17
Summary: Elliot lived a crappy life, plain and simple. Her mom left her and now she is on her own. Once people start catching on she decided to run, running brings her to a new world,sshe stumbles into the laps of the Jonas Brothers, but will her past leave her be
1. Never look behind

**I own the Jonas brothers muahahaha. jk. i wish So tell me what you think.  
**

A year goes by...

" Its my life let me live it the way I want to live it, because when it's my time I'm the one who has to die.."

One of my favorite quotes, the very quote that inspired this.

My feet hit the ground hard as I dashed down the dark street. The occasional streetlight guiding me.

I slowed down when I realized there were no cars in sight anymore.

The cold air was stinging my throat causing me to strain harder to breath since I was out of breath.

I glanced behind my shoulder, no one coming.

I was free... for now.

Well I guess I should explain, I'm Elliot Barone, obviously I'm on my own. Hey would you look at that im a poet and didn't even know it. Haha, anyway if you couldn't tell I'm running away.

My life back at home wasn't the greatest I guess. It was just me and my mom. That's how its always been, me and her. Till _her_ decided to leave. So then I was fifteen and alone, I still had the little two bedroom house we lived at and I still went to school and then to a job after. Everything was running smoothly for about year.

Then last week, social workers came. I had.. .. forgotten about some bills, I mean it was only the electricity and the phone, and the heater, but hey! I still had running water. Its not that easy paying bills when you work at a movie theater.

I gave them the same excuse I give all people when they come to the door, " Oh yeah sorry my moms out shopping right now you can stop by later if you want." Or " My mother's at work." But that excuse didn't work when it was her boss at the door looking for her.

After about a month he got suspicious, well considering she never came, yet I was always home. He called a few people to check it out.

I mean for being sixteen on your own trying to make a living I kept the place in pretty good shape, sure it was bit cold, and if anyone wanted to contact me they'd have to send a letter, but I didn't need those things. I obviously can live without them.

Then I got a knock at the door, it was Suzy Sunshine in a pencil skirt and Harry Hardface in a suit. They asked me where my mother was, and I trailed off with the same excuse.

"Well then can we come in?" the man asked placing his foot between the door and the threshold right before I closed it.

I hesitated, do I say yes and possibly blow my life up? Or do I say no and they shove themselves in anyway, or spy on me or something.

"Uuhh, sure." I finally spat out nervously.

They entered the house looking around while the woman smiled at me with her blond curls getting shoved behind her shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Tracy Waydell, you must be Elliot! Susan's daughter right?" she questioned.

I wondered for a moment what they would do if I just said, 'nah, im Brittany from down the street I just like to call susan my mom..'

I nodded my head, "Yeah that's me."

"I'm Michael Harris, can we ask you a few questions?"

Way to not waste time Michael.

My jaw clenched once again hesitant about my answer. "Yeah, totally." I said trying to play it off cool.

I took them into the living room and we sat on the couches.

I glanced at Mr. Harris, this hard up old man with thinning hair and a permanent scowl on his leathery face. He leaned over so placing his elbows on his knees drawing closer in my direction.

" How often is your mother home?" he asked.

"Well, she's usually always here except from 3 to about 9:30 ish." I answered giving my own schedule.

" Where is she at during that time?"

"Work."

"Really?" He exasperated.

My eyes shifted to the side looking over at the woman sitting down next to me.

I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"Yeah.." I breathed out.

"Well it seems your mother has been lying to you then considering her boss, Thomas Livingston, is the one who called us concerned."

He shot back at my calmly.

"Really?" I acted surprised and confused, pulling my eyebrows together.

"I'm afraid so. How often do you go to school?"

"Almost everyday sir." "I answered honestly.

"Do you know if your mother has a cell phone that we can get ahold of?" this time Miss. Waydell asked.

"Uh, no sorry." I answered impaitiently shaking my head.

"Also you guys seem to be falling back on paying your bills, its getting pretty overwhelming." Mr. Harris commented looking at a piece of paper he held in his hands.

"Your telling me.." I said dryly with a different meaning.

Then I stood up, I was getting restess I didn't want to answer anymore of their questions.

"Hey guys, um.. maybe you could come back some other time. Cause I mean I have to go to work and my mom wont be home for a while so.. yeah." I said not knowing what else to say.

I saw them steal a glance at each other.

"Sure, we'll probably stop back in a week, what's the best time?" Miss. Waydell asked.

Half past step off!

"Probably during school or something, while she's here instead of doing her.. job... or whatever shes doing." I answered.

"Well it was nice meeting you Elliot."

I nodded my head as they walked to the door me following behind them.

"Goodbye..." I said shutting the door with a smile on my face.

I flopped down on the couch and through my head back, I was going to have to get them off my back. I know they would persist and never leave me alone till they talked to my 'mother' wherever the hell she was.

But I didn't have time to rest, I had to go to work. So I went into my cramped room and put on the only other pair of pants I had, my black slacks and a simple white t-shirt. I didn't have many clothes, they were probably the last thing on my priority list.

I grabbed my maroon vest that had pins from movies and my name tag pinned onto it, then slipped my converse on and headed out the door making sure I locked it on the way out.

From there I took the city bus that came to a stop right outside the theater, Flashfilm 21, about 15 minutes later.

I hurried inside, because the men/women in black made me late questioning me.

"Hey, sorry..." I said slightly out of breath when I reached the lounge, to the manager Darren Welkis.

"Hey El, ah its no problem. Just see me after your shift ok?" He told me.

I looked down and sighed in defeat.

One thing you should know about Darren. He's a creep. I used to think he was this cute older guy that I worked with and I went on a date with him once. Turns out he's one of those..."no means yes..." type of guys.

I walked over to the concession stand and went behind the counter quickly punching my employee numbers into the register.

It was a Wednesday night and so there were maybe one or two sets of kids, and a couple of adults who came. Really slow day. Finally 9:30 rolled around.

I logged out and locked up the register after taking the whole bottom part out that holds the cash and putting it the safe room next to Darren's office.

As I was bent over locking the safe with the keys I heard someone behind me.

"Nice view.." he said smugly.

I stood up, "Take a picture, it lasts longer." I replied sarcastically.

"Aww come on baby." He said grabbing my wrists.

I stopped and turned my head shamefully knowing what was going to happen next, the same damn thing that's been happening for about nine months. He threatened me that if I did anything or told anyone, I would lose my job, and he would tell that my mom was gone.

See Darren was the only person who knew that, because one night we got a little drunk together, that's when this whole fiasco started. I spilled my guts out to him.

"Have a good day?" He mumbled against my neck as he snaked his arms around my waist.

My eyes filled with tears.

"No Darren please." I pleaded. "Not this time."

"But I've had a hard day at work today, and you owe me coming in an hour late. Tell me why were you late?" he said slyly.

I just closed my eyes as he roughly pushed his lips to mine. He gripped my hips harder pushing me against him, while his mouth forced my opened and he pushed his tongue in.

He started to slip my vest off then my shirt kissing me roughly.

I just stood there limp, his little play thing.

He ran his hands all over my body making me feel claustrophobic.

I took a deep breath as he slid the rest of our clothing off then he shut his office door.

About an hour later I sheepishly walked out of his office. I felt dirty, used, worthless, I always did after.

I hurried out the theater disheveled and started to walk the three miles back to my house at ten forty-five p.m.

I breathed in the scent of fresh cool air.

Strangley this was the best part of my day, walking home in the peaceful night, just a warm breeze and my thoughts, not memories, no the memories I ignored. More like I day dreamed of things I wish could happen.

Like my mom coming back with open arms and tell me she couldn't live without me, but the thing is she could. And I could live without her even if I missed her.

I dragged myself lazily along the sidewalk gazing up at the cloudless sky every individual step taking me one step back to reality.

About and hour and a half later I reached my doorstep, the house haunting my dreams.

--33

The next day I woke up unwillingly to my radio blaring a song I've never heard.

"I'm am not afraid to keep on livin.

I am not afraid to walk this world alone.

Honey if you stay you'll be forgiven,

Nothin you can you say can stop me goin home..."

I smirked at the lyrics, then shook my head. "Whatever." I mumbled to myself.

I dragged myself to the shower, then got dressed in my only pair of jeans and just wore my white work t-shirt.

I went to school just like everyday, then I got home and grabbed my vest, my usual routine.

Stepping out of the house and locking the door behind me I turned around and noticed a black car across the street with extremely dark tinted windows.

I shrugged it off before my imagination got the best of me.

Hurrying I jogged to the bus stop then caught the same damn bus I always do to Flashfilms.

I walked into the theater on time.

"Hey where'd you leave in a hurry to last night?" Darren questioned smirking.

"Home." I answered blankly turning away from him to go to my register.

"Hey El." Rachel my coworker who worked behind the same concession stand with me.

I looked over at her, she had shoulder length brown hair and was about my height, she was the sweetest girl I have ever met. She is about two years older than me.

"Hey Rach." I said glancing her way as I punched in my employee code.

We worked in silence with the occasional small talk until she blurted out a question that I could tell had been bugging her.

"Are you and Darren dating?" I was taken back.

"What?! No! He's like four years older than me, why?" I suddenly became concerned that she had seen me leaving or Darren had told her something.

"Well I know you guys hang out after work a lot, and well... he's really cute. I was thinking of asking him to like hang.."

I stopped her short.

"No! I-i-I mean he, he has a girlfriend.. im sorry Rachel."

Close call, I couldn't let the sweet Rachel get involved with the heartless cockroach Darren Welkis. I didn't want him to do what he does to me to any other girl out there, I wouldn't wish it upon anyone. Except maybe him...to get a taste of his own medicine. Yeah know find a really big guy named Poncho or something...

I laughed to myself as a pair of teenage girls ordered candy.

The hours passed then it was once again check out time.

I locked my register away skittishly glancing around the lounge and Darren's office. No one. He wasn't there.

I sighed a breath of relief. Then half smiled to myself as I headed out.

I walked home with a little more self worth than I did the night before. My mind wandered as I followed a direct path the three miles to my house.

I noticed the same black BMW parked outside the house, maybe it's the neighbors. I shrugged, then as I walked closer I noticed a black figure on my porch.

I looked down and try to ignore whoever it was as I fumbled for the key in my pocket.

"I had to see you tonight.."

I shut my eyes tightly wishing it away.

"Go home Darren." I retorted walking up to the door.

"No, I want you." He said forcefully turning me around causing me to drop the key.

"Stop!" I shouted shoving him backwards.

He pushed me up against the door roughly smashing his lips to mine.

"How about I don't."

Someone stepped out of the black car across the street.

"How about you let me inside... of your house and other things, and I wont tell anyone that your precious little mommy has been gone for a year. Ok babe."

My eyes shifted as I saw the figure over Darren's shoulder walking closer.

"Let go of her." The old voice boomed.

Darren shot around as the man came closer to us.

That's when I noticed it was Mr. Harris, the social worker, he was spying on me. He probably heard everything Darren said.

I was frozen.

"Elliot come with me." He said reaching out his hand.

Everything seemed to be crashing at me. I stared straight ahead as Darren scowled at the man. Mr. Harris shook his hand urging me to take it and go with him.

He was going to take me away, I would be put in some kids home till I was eighteen, pulled out of school, then if my mom ever came back she would come back to an empty house. There was probably no chance of that, but there's still a little hope I had.

Then in an instant I didn't care about anything, I just wanted out. Out of the eyes of the social workers, out of Darren's rapes, out of the school, out of work, away from the house, just go and lay down and stare at the sky forever, here's my chance.

I shook my head slowly.

"Hell no." I stated venom dropping from my very words.

I shoved passed Darren and jumped of the porch running clear passed Michael Harris who had jumped and tried to grab my arm, missing falling to the grass.

I ran, my old converse slapping the pavement beneath my feet.

I ran in a new direction, swerving through and crossing streets that I've never been on.

Attempting to dodge every car that drove by incase it happened to be Mr. Harris and Miss. Waydell.

I ran through a park I vaguely remember playing in when I was a little kid, the smell from the lake hit me like rotten eggs while I ran over a short wooden bridge and through the playground.

I ran to a connecting road leading to my old jr. high.

I couldn't stop, I didn't want to stop.

Finally breaking free leaving all of it behind me, least for now.

I ran for a good fifteen minutes before slowing down. I sat down on the side of a Kum N Go, catching my breath.

I smiled, then I started to laugh. This is all I had to do all along, I laughed with relief closing my eyes.

Then I stood up and started walking. I wanted to walk anywhere but then I thought about it, anywhere could be my house or the theater, so I decided that I wanted to go nowhere, but nowhere has to be anywhere and anywhere...holy crap that's a never ending cycle.

I laughed out loud to myself, not caring if I sounded a bit coo coo bananas.

I walked till I reached the city limits at about 4 o'clock a.m. I stopped and took one look back at the town.

I realized I was still wearing my work vest, so I took off my vest and dropped it on the ground.

"C'ya." I said plainly.

Turning around I slipped my hands in my pockets and began walking again with a whole new dream ahead of me, not sure of what that new dream was but I knew it had to better then that.

Finally I was leaving behind everything, and for once the change didn't bug me. The next day I slumped down onto a bench that in the middle of an unfamiliar park, that didn't smell like rotten eggs. It had a pool with two giant slides across the street from a giant playground and next to a big lake.

It was too early for people to be swimming or playing, the sun just came up about an hour ago, any normal kid would be in school or asleep.

My eye lids grew heavier while the vision of the park blurred.

Soon I fell asleep hoping for just a few minutes of rest before I started to walk again.

**Jo Bros in next one i swears. **


	2. I25 to nowhere

**Halllowww yes this is my story and i own nothing except the clothes on my back and elliot. muahaha.**

My eyes shot open as the bright sun shocked me. I blinked a few times trying to comprehend my surroundings.

Now there were a few adults and kids running around, and cars driving by non-stop.

I quickly stood up brushing my jeans off and working the creases out of my shirt.

Walking slowly I made my way through the park, over to an old little store that had a Beaver painted on it in blue. "Beavers" was next to it.

I walked in. This place didn't have sensors by the doors, it was just an old grocery store.

The cracking linoleum below my feet squeaked with every step I took.

I walked down the frozen section at the corner of the store.

Little packaged sandwiches were calling my name I hesitantly picked it up, slipping it in my pocket and laying my arm over the bulge in the side of my pants. Then walked over to the registers and grabbed a little 50 cent candy.

"Hi darling how you?" an older woman wearing a blue smock that said "beavers" on it with grey hair and a sweet face, like a grandma, spoke to me taking the candybar.

"Uh, im good." I replied sheepishly.

"I don't think I've seen you in here before, I'm Nettie." She smiled.

"Yeah I don't live here, I'm Elliot."

She ringed up the candy then handed it to me.

"Come back soon ok, have a good day Elliot."

I slightly waved back at her, feeling guilty walking out the door with the five dollar sandwich stashed under my arm, when this woman had been so nice to me. I felt like I was taking advantage of that.

Trying to brush it off I quickly walked down the sidewalk to a busy street not stopping until I reached a quiet neighborhood. I stopped on the corner of the sidewalk and took the sandwich out from under my arm.

Opening it up I quickly took a bite, I was starving considering I hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon.

After I was finished I got up and started to walk through the neighborhood passing by kids playing, a pair of little girls selling lemonade.

I smiled as I walked passed.

The never ending sidewalk took me about 5 miles to the outer part of town, I could tell because now most of the stuff is more rundown and old.

I stepped onto railroad tracks that went through the town, I started to walk on them.

"Where am I going?" I questioned myself silently.

Then I thought about it, where do I want to go? Maybe I'll go to Denver, it's the capitol of the state, the mile high city. I bet I could go there and find a job or something.

So I jumped off the railroad tracks and headed into the nearest store.

"Hello, may I help you with anything." A man asked me.

"Uh, yeah can you tell me how to get to Denver from here?" I just came out with it.

"Oh sure, from Fort Collins to Denver.." Oh so I was in Fort Collins. "All you have to do is follow that street over there.." He said pointing out the window. "To i-25 north then keep heading up till you reach the Cormack Castle hotel, and you're there.

I smiled sincerely, " Thank you." I started out the door, " no problem."

That's where I'm going. I'll stay at the hotel for the night, hopefully. One step closer to further way that's all I needed.

I started walking to the street. Denver is only an hour away from Fort Collins by car, so I should be there by tomorrow.

I'll just have to grab a few things. I smirked to myself.

Walking over to a little corner gas station that stood right before getting on i…25, I was just going to get a few things, like a bottle of water and another snack or something.

I walked out of the gas station and started on my way to Devner, Colorado.

I looked up at the sky, it was a beautiful bright blue with very few clouds, felt like those summers I often longed for. A nice breeze and the fresh air, I was getting a new start.

A new start to nowhere, but at the same time anywhere.

I walked on the side of the road not too close considering I was about five feet from the highway.

The cars zoomed by whipping my hair in front of my face. I didn't bother to move it too afraid that one of those cars belonged to Mr. Harris or Darren.

My body shuddered at the thought of him.

If there was one thing I wanted more than anything right now it would be to never see his face again or hear his words every one of them dripping with venom.

My feet hit the uneven dirt with patches of grass repeatedly, it looks like I'm walking in one place, my feet move but I don't feel like I'm moving.

I smirk at the thought of a song often on the radio.

**Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're 'here' not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, can u see what I see…**

The lyrics ran through my head over and over again.

**--33**

I don't know how much time had passed since I started but the sun was slowly retreating behind the rocky mountains, giving them this blue tint as the new clouds in the sky were colored different shades of pink and orange.

The same damn lumps of grass and dirt were still beneath my feet.

Slowly the sky turned darker and the wind picked up. I wrapped my arms around myself as the cold enclosed on me.

Lights zoomed by me quickly lighting my way then fading away, and again, and again, and again….

Suddenly, as if someone through an ice cube at me, something cold hit my hand. Then soon it started falling all over my body. The freezing rain felt like a thousand knives.

I looked up scrunching my face as if to shield it from the rain and saw the lights I'd been looking for, "Cormack Castle Hotel." Illuminated from across the highway.

My lips pulled up at the corners shaking with the intense rain.

Quickly I walked as fast as my soaked jean covered legs would take me to get to the nearest exit. It wasn't too far ahead, maybe a block or two. I quickly wound down the exit on the soggy mud.

The rain was starting to seep through my shoes soaking my socks. I guess my converse weren't water proof, uncomfortably I walked faster following the road. My arms crossed across my chest covering the almost see through white t-shirt.

My feet hit pavement roughly as I leapt onto the sidewalk walking a little bit slower this time, the cold really started to get to me.

"Damn wind." I muttered under my breath my eyebrows pulled together. The rain wouldn't be so bad if the wind didn't insist on blowing cold air .

I walked passed a sign made out of concrete that was lit up with a light letting my know I was at the entrance of the hotel. I walked through the parking lot, weaving through cars and trucks.

As I got to the sheltered, lit up, entrance I smoothed down my hair hoping that I didn't look to bad. Then wiped off my feet. This place looked amazing. I stared at the double glass doors in front of me. The inside looked so warm and inviting, the crème yellow tile floor and the lobby with the coffee. The warm steaming coffee.

My mouth hung open. I shook my head to snap out of it as I took a step forward sheepishly walking into a heaven. The warm air exploded on every inch of my body.

I walked up to the front desk unsure of myself, I knew how I looked right now my jeans have a hole in the knee plus are all wet and muddy, my shoes trailing mud behind me, and my white shirt sticking to my body making it clearly visible I was wearing a blue bra.

"uh, hi." I muttered unsure.

"Hello, what can I help you with?" A middle aged woman with strawberry blond hair pulled up a bun with cherry red lipstick and an ironed burgundy shirt asked me.

"Well… uh.. how much is it to rent a room for the night?" I asked anticipating the answer.

"Oh, its fifty dollars a night and one hundred for a suite." She answered back robotically.

Shit, excuse my French, but I only have about thirty dollars in my pocket. Back into the rain.

I smiled shakily, "Um, thank you."

I shrugged off the counter and started walking towards the door, back into the cold rain.

As I walked to the door I glanced behind me to the coffee machine, oh what I wouldn't do to just gulp the whole thing, the warm liquid running down my throat warming me up…..

My thoughts were interrupted as I forcefully ran into someone causing me to retreat to my butt on the cream colored tile. Leaning on my elbows with a dumb struck face I looked up to find a boy about my age im presuming, or a year or three older. He had dark straight brown hair that was soaked just the same as mine and his face looked just as flustered.

"Uh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to run into you." He said sweetly offereing me his hand to help me up. I stood up about a foot away from him.

"Oh, no its okay, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Hehe." I laughed nervously.

This boy was cute I'm not gonna deny it. ;P

"Well bye." I said walking around him grabbing onto the door handle and pushing it slightly causing the cold air to engulf me again.

"bye." I barley heard him say.

I walked around under the area that was covered for a few minutes wondering what to do. I mean its raining, its night, and I don't have enough money for the hotel nearest to me. I guess I could walk about another two miles into town and get a motel or something.

Unwillingly I walked out from under the dryness, and started around the hotel.

I walked around the corner that's when I saw a huge black bus taking up at least seven parking spaces probably more, sitting right in front of me. It had giant letters across it..

"Jones Brothers…" I said silently to myself while squinting my eyes trying to get a better look at the black bus in an already dark location.

I had an idea, I don't know if it would work but I would try. I walked over to the other side of the bus to find one of the windows slightly open.

Yes! Ok I know I'm crazy, I'm breaking into someone's oversized Winnebago, or whatever it was. All I know is I'm desperate, and all I want to do is stay in for at aleast an hour or till the sun rises or rain stops falling that's all I swear.

I glanced at my surroundings quickly to make sure no one was near me or able to see me. Then I grabbed onto the window that was perched open from the bottom and gently placed my foot on top of the tire checking my footing so I wouldn't fall since my shoes were already slippery.

Then I hoisted myself inside, using all my strength to slide through the ten story high bus.

I dropped onto a table with a thud.

"Crap, ow.." I moaned sliding off while rubbing my lower back.

I stood up and tip-toed slowly through a doorway. The dark was overwhelming, I could barley make out any objects.

My hands guided me dragging along the wall until the wall disappeared and I fell onto a very comfy area. A bed? I dunno. All I did know is it was good enough for me.

I situated myself so I was laying down with my legs bent over the side of whatever I was in.

Struggling to keep my eyes open after ten minutes was a battle, a battle that I soon lost. Crap.

**Oh shiz what will happen when she wakes up?**

**READ & REVIEW PLEASE & THANK YOU**


	3. Dallas or Bust

**Enjoy! And for the record I own nothing but a few dog biscuits and Elliot, Darren, suzy sunshine and harry hardface but their not in this one **

My eyes fluttered open, the light leaking through making me squint. Damn I didn't want to wake up yet, then I heard a voice.

"Who the hell are you?" A male voice called to me angrily.

Shit, I knew where I was. Last night came flooding back to me. I'm in someone else's bus. I fell asleep.

I shot up like the bed was poison, careful not to hit my head on the short ceiling above me, because another bed lay on top. Oh so I was laying on a bed, a small bunk like bed but a bed none the less.

"Uh….i'm..i'm sorry." I studdered.

It was the same boy that I bumped into last night. Brown shaggy hair with hazel eyes that didn't look too happy right now. He had on a pair of sweat pants and a wife beater.

I tried to move out of the way to get out but he stopped me.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked sternly.

"Look, I'm really sorry. It was just really cold and rainy and, just…don't tell those Jones guys, I'll get off their bus I'm sorry." I said panicky.

You see in my head the Jones, or I mean Jonas brothers were a couple of old men probably from the seventy's on a tour or something. And I really didn't feel like getting yelled at by a couple of mid-life crisis, hippie band, probably playing country, men.

"You mean Jonas?" he asked.

"Yeah….thats….wh-what I said." I said unsure of myself.

"How did you get in?" He asked calmly.

"I…uh… climbed through a window." I said defeated.

"really?" He asked astonished more than anything.

That's when another boy came in looking younger then the first, he had curly hair and wore almost the same thing except with tight jeans, he hopped into the bus skipping a step. My head shot towards him.

I closed my eyes slowly and took in a deep breath. I just want to get out of here, I racked my brain as the other boy spoke up.

"who's this?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I'd like to know that too. She stowed away on the bus last night." The older boy answered.

I decided to step in. "I'm sorry, like I said it was just raining and….i….just let those jones…jonas..jones.. whatever their name is know I'm sorry. Just let me get off and I'll be outta your hair." I stated started to get annoyed.

"Jones?" the curly haired one ask. Then he smirked.

"Don't you have like parents or something, why were at a hotel at like midnight alone?" the older one asked attemping to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"No I don't. I just wanted to get a room but it was too much, and too late to go anywhere else." My answer came out easier than I thought.

I just gave a blank stare to the boy, as if pleading with my eyes to just drop it and let me out.

"whats your name?" he suddenly asked.

I thought for a moment, do I give a fake name? What if they end up turning me into the cops, but at the same time I'm in a different town about three towns away from my own and I have no one for them to call so what's the point in lying.

"Elliot." I said.

"One minute Elliot." The boy said and rushed passed me off the bus.

Shit I knew it, I shouldn't have given my real name. I make up my last one no doubt. He was probably going to go get the Jones..er..Jonas guys or whatever. Or he was just going straight to the cops.

Ha I bet they think I'm like some diehard of the band or something wanting to be a stowaway and go to every concert and whatever. Little do they know I probably wasn't even born when these guys were on the best sellers list.

Obviously I was way wrong.

I just sat back down on the bed I was found laying in and put my head in my hands. My head felt like it weighed fifty pounds right about now. I sighed.

"So you…you've never heard of The Jonas Brothers?" the other boy still left on the bus asked.

I brought my head up and looked at him sorrowfully.

"No I haven't." I said with a shrug.

"Really?" He asked almost astonished.

"Really, I don't exactly have like a t.v or whatever, and I don't own any records or record player and…" He had the most confused look on his face.

But I didn't get to finished rambeling my excuses because that's when the other boy came on followed by two adults.

I quickly stood up as my mouth started to get dry. I knew it. I was done for.

The man, who looked about forty or so walked up to me.

"Hi Elliot, I'm Paul Jonas. Would you care to let me know why your on the bus?" he asked calmly.

Paul JONAS, I knew it. He got one of the jonas dudes to come throw me out. Yeah know I was more than willing to walk out no strings attached.

My hands dug in my pockets as I told him the same thing I told the other boys.

"Honey do you have any parents we could call?" The woman now spoke to me. She had curly dark brown hair like the boys and looked about in her thirties.

"I…uh…no, but…um…no I don't." I retreated.

Their faces were a mix of concern and question.

Mr. Jonas pursed his lips together, before he spoke I started in.

"Like I said I'm sorry I was on your bus sir, I'll just… go." I tried to shuffle around them to get to the open door. That's when another curly haired boy walked up.

"Hey, who are you?" he said.

"Uh, Elliot.." I answered.

"Honey I don't want to just throw you out with no place to go, I mean how old are you?" Mrs. Jonas said.

"Sixteen ma'am, but really its ok." I said trying to reasure her that I would be fine out on my own. Hell I'd been on my own for awhile now. Sure I had a house and a job then but that doesn't mean I cant find another.

The most recent curly haird boy was just standing there looking confused as ever.

"Where's your nearest family?" she asked.

"uh, Dallas Texas…" I answered unsure again.

"We have a show there like… next month or something like that." The first boy that I'd spoken to said to his parents more than to me.

Now I was confused.

"And Frankie needs a babysitter right?" The younger curly haired boy spoke up.

"That's right." Mrs. Jonas stated.

"Elliot would you like to stay with us until Dallas?" Mr. Jonas asked caringly.

Ok, I don't know. I do because it would give me and job and somewhere to stay till I reached Dallas, and if you hadn't caught on by now, No I don't have have any family that I'm aware of anywhere, but it was a start. On the second hand what if they were a cult or something? Jonas Brothers Cult muahaha. Ok maybe not.

I throught thoroughly, then gave him my answer.

"Uh…sure." I answered sheepishly.

**Sorry its a tad bit short, i gotta go get ready for a school dance like get my shiz for it that is. **

**Lemme know what you thought.**


	4. Saftey Pins, and shooting lessons

_**Fo Shiz. I dont own anything...cept for some candy canes and a bag of lint.**_

_**thats right be jealous.**_

**_soorrrryy bout the loong ass time inbetween my chapters.. but i'm gettin better i just had alot on my plate for a while there.. but i be updating more i promise_**

**_read/review _**

**_please/thankyou._**

**_ON WITH THE SHOW._**

About an hour later the bus was off. I sat on a couch that wrapped around a small room in the back of the bus near the hidden closets.

I didnt know what to do. I just sat there preoccupieing myself with my hands, which i may add had alot of dry dirt and scrapes on them. I dont even know how they got there. It kinda reminded me of that movie Robots, where the red robot is all 'i know this place like the back of my hand...oh thats new.'

I laughed to myself getting lost in my thoughts till the middle boy came in.

"Hey." He stated plainly.

"Hi." I dumbfoundedly anwered back.

Then i thought for a moment, i dont even know these guys names.

" I seem to be at a disadvantage, you know my name and i dont know yours...and i just agreed to be spending a month with you on a bus without knowing your name." I half heartidly laughed thinking outloud basically.

He smirked, that damn smile that could have me staring at this kid.Wait.. i dotn even know him...pppssshh w/e.

"I'm Joe." He said.

I smiled.

Absentmindedly i started to pick at the hole in my jeans pulling the frays of fabric apart. With my knee pulled up to my chest.

Oh great i had my nasty ass converse on their super nice expensive leather couch. I shot my leg down quickly hoping he wouldnt think i was some super rude girl with no sense of respect.

I glanced over at him, and smiled slightly hoping to lord he would break the silence.

"Oh, yeah if you want you can go take a shower, its just right over there in that door." He said pointing down the hallway.

"It's ok, i dont really have any...clothes...just let me know if i start to repell you i'll jump in clothes and all." I joked.

"Nah, its ok you can borrow some of my sweats.. or Nicks since he's the youngest, well besides Frank but he's six... And i'll give you one of my shirts to wear. I bet at the next hotel we stop at we can wash your clothes, and pick up some other ones haha." He said as he got up and opened one of the mirrors and rummaging through the clothes inside.

He emerged with dark grey sweats and a purple and black striped wifebeater. He plopped them down next to me on the couch.

I ran my hand on top of them. Should i take a shower? Or should i not...Well, i havent taken a shower for like three days i think...yeah.. i better take one especially being on a bus with three boys, around my age.

"Ok, i mean if its like totally cool... i'm gonna take a shower." i said suddenly unsure.

"Yeah its totally cool, i mean i was gonna say somthing...Dang!" he said fanning his hand under his nose like i stunk.

I rolled my eyes with a smirk on my face.

"yeah yeah.. i get it." unamused i got up with the clothes in hand and walked into the bathroom.

I quickly took my shower only takin about thirty minutes or so, that i may add was amazingly wonderful. Then i grabbed the clothes that Joe gave me and changed into them.

The sweats were baggy falling off my hips slightly, but luckily the striped wife beater covered my underwear showing at the top, i felt pretty gangster at the moment. The shirt was baggy as well and sagged low under my armpits giving a sideview of my bra.

Im going to go ask if they have any saftey pins. I thought to myself opening the door.

I walked out to find the three oldest boys sitting on the couch two of them with x-box controlers in hand, the other watching amused. Frankie was sitting playing with Hotwheels on a table next to them. Mrs. Jonas was reading a book as Mr. Jonas wasnt in the room.

I walked in my wet hair starting to curl and the pants dragging past the heels of my feet.

Joe looked up at me.

"Hey, dont smell anymore?"he questioned smirking.

I smiled back, "Nope i'm decent...almost." I laughed pointing to the clothes.

"Oh, yeah sorry about that...we're fat." He replied.

"yeah you are." I sarcastically said walking up to Mrs. Jonas hesitantly.

"Hey, hey, hey...Nick is fat...not me." He retorted.

I just laughed slightly.

"Um, Mrs. Jonas."

She looked up from her book to me and smiled sweetly.

"Oh, hi Elliot, i see you got a shower..."she trailed off.

"Yeah, uh i was just wondering if you have any... saftey pins. Like if you dont its ok, i was just...yeah." I just stopped myself from rambeling.

I didnt want to inconvience them any more than i had to, i felt guilty even staying there.

"We're bound to have them somewhere, why do you need saftey pins?" She questioned putting her book down open to save her page.

I turned to the side and showed her my gaping hole in the side of the shirt revealing my blue bra.

"Oh, haha, yes here lemme find you two." She started to fish through drawers by her.

"Hey Elliot you want to play?" The oldest son asked.

I looked over at him. This was probably the most comforting place i've ever been. I've been with them less then three hours and i already felt like i've been a family friend for years or somthing.

"Uh, yeah sure." I replied with a genuine smile.

"Here we go!" Mrs. Jonas exclaimed holding up two saftey pins. "here lift your arms."

I did as i was told as she closed up the gap in the clothing.

"Thank you Mrs. Jonas." I said after i collapsed my arms back down to my sides.

"Oh no problem, i wouldnt want you running around here half naked with three boys on the loose." She laughed sitting back down on the couch picking up her book.

I turned around and started towards the boys playing the video games.

"Here.." Joe said handing me his controller and scooting over.

I sat down inbetween Nick and Joe with a controller in my hand for the first time in my life and absolutley no clue what the hell i was doing.

"uh, what are we playing?" I asked.

"Halo 2, its not the funnest game but it passes the time. Oh by the way i'm Kevin i dont think I introduced myself." He said like a gentleman.

"Well then hello Kevin." he smiled as i laughed lightly.

He started the game, all i know is i had to shoot the aliens like Kevin was doing. The only problem... i didnt know how.

"Follow me.." He said refering to my halo guy following his.

"uh.. ok." I laughed nervously.

Then our guys came upon a bunch of alien things that looked like deformed turtles with squirt guns.

"Shoot!" He yelled absentmindedly.

I started to pull, twist, flick, and bop every button on the controller. haha

"How?!" I frantically asked back as i shot my face side to side looking at Joe and Nick for help.

Joe laughed and put his hand on top of mine stopping my breath short. He took my pointer finger and pressed it down on top of the button on the back of the controller that was like a trigger kinda.

"Ooooh." I exclaimed. "Thanks." I answered quickly looking away in fear that i may be blushing.


End file.
